Why The Monkeys Don't Like Bananas
by roxan1930
Summary: Tittle says it all


**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Why The Monkeys Don't Like Bananas**

"Hey, guys! I got milkshakes!" Chiro yelled upon entering the robot.

At that all five of his monkeys came quickly running his way.

"Hey! These are banana flavored!" Sparx cried and he and the others quickly put their cups back down again, much to Chiro's confusion.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked, spreading his arms out.

"Nothing, Chiro. We just aren't so fond of bananas." Antauri answered.

"But your monkeys! All monkeys love bananas!" Chiro cried out.

"_Almost _all monkeys love bananas but we don't, Chiro." Nova said.

"But why?" Chiro asked.

"You really want know that?" Gibson asked.

"Please." Chiro simply replied and the monkeys all sighed in unison.

"Well…" Otto began.

_Flashback_

_It was still at the time where Mandarin was still the leader of the team and it was a normal day for the monkeys which was built up by eating, training and goofing around._

_Otto was happily whistling as he walked to the kitchen to get himself a snack._

_However when he opened the door of the refrigerator he was surprised to see that his favorite snack, the bananas were gone while the day before he and Nova had just bought a whole lot more since everyone on the team loved the yellow fruits._

_He was disappointed that he could not have a banana but he just shrugged it off and grabbed a apple instead but when he turned around he got one of the biggest scares of his live._

_A huge banana with black eyes with red pupils and a mouth with hundreds of sharp fangs was standing in front of him._

"_You and those other disgusting monkeys have been eating my kind of then anyone else does for years! Now it is enough and I will have my revenge right here and now!" the banana monster screamed and before poor Otto could do anything it grabbed him and ate him._

"_AAAAAHHHHH!" the green monkey screamed as he was swallowed._

"_Huh? Did you hear that?" Sparx asked Gibson suddenly, taking a pause from the argument they had just been having._

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I believe it was Otto." Gibson replied._

"_Hey, guys! What's going on here?" Nova's voice then cut through the air and when they turned around they saw her with Antauri and Mandarin walking into the living room, having taken a break from their training session._

"_We think something happened to Otto." Sparx explained._

"_We then better go and see if he is alright." Antauri said as he and Nova shared a worried look._

"_The last time I saw him he was making his way to the kitchen." Gibson said and with him taking the lead they all run to the kitchen with mandarin in the back._

"_he better not be causing a scene about there being no pizza anymore like last time." the orange monkey murmured but then crashed into Nova's back, who crashed into Antauri, who crashed into Sparx, who crashed into Gibson, who didn't move at all, just looking up with a shocked expression._

"_You okay, Brain Strain?" Sparx asked his blue brother but then he heard a growl and looking up he and the others saw what Gibson was looking at._

_It was the banana monster._

_Just like with Otto the monster grabbed them and swallowed them at the same time before they were able to do anything._

"_I ATE THEM ALL AND NOW HAVE MY REVENGE! MY SWEET, SWEET, SUGARY SWEET REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the monster laughed before it exploded, covering the whole kitchen in banana mush._

_While he and the others had been inside Gibson had used is drills to shoot the monster from inside and now he and the others were piled in top of each other, breathing heavily while he still held his drill up._

"_Okay, everyone who now vows to never eat a banana again, no matter what, say 'I'." Mandarin then said._

"_I." the others also said and so they never ate a banana or anything with bananas in it ever again._

_End Flashback_

"Let's just say we have had bad experiences with bananas." Antauri said and the other nodded.

Chiro was about to protest but Sparx cut him off.

"Well, I was now really looking forward to a nice milkshake so I'll just go buy one on my own. Ah, nothing beats a good old fashioned vanilla milkshake." the red monkey said as he started to walk away with the other monkeys following.

"Yes, vanilla is the best flavor in my opinion with it being nice and sweet but not too sweet." Gibson said.

"Indeed." Antauri agreed.

"Can I have a chocolate flavored milkshake?" Otto asked excitedly.

"Sure, Otto. I'm also not in the mood for vanilla so I'll take strawberry." Nova said as she put her arm around her friend.

When they were out of the room Chiro just stood there.

"Now with who am I going share these milkshakes now?" he wondered as he stared at the milkshakes he had brought with him.

**The End**


End file.
